


twist your arctic heart

by gigantomachy



Series: L/Light Filth [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Boys in Chains, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry L, Light Yagami is a dick, M/M, POV Yagami Light, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia, Wet Dream, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantomachy/pseuds/gigantomachy
Summary: "Everything in the world is about sex--except for sex. Sex is about power." -Oscar WildeYour basic Yotsuba-arc bed-sharing Lawlight story, featuring borderline sociopathic Light Yagami. Light wakes up to find L having a nice dream and gets carried away. No happy ending, no real plot, just filth. Heed the tags.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: L/Light Filth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971745
Comments: 37
Kudos: 190





	twist your arctic heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is how I spent my Saturday. Somewhat inspired by a scene in chapter 12 of sashocirrione's "Fever Dreams" where Light gets a little too rough with L. I read that and my dumb horny lizard brain went, "What if this, but _more_?"
> 
> My last fic, while a bit dirty, was still kinda romantic and hopeful. This is… not that. Don’t read this if you want romance or a happy ending. Do read this if you want to join me in disgrace. This story is nothing but irredeemable filth and sadness, and both the story and myself, your disgraced author, should be sent to horny jail and thrown in the dumpster where we belong. Be warned, and heed the tags, particularly “dubcon."
> 
> I’m not a fan of Light as a character. Honestly, he gives me hella _American Psycho_ vibes, even during the Yotsuba arc when he’s relatively innocent. But I thought it might be interesting to get into his head. I started with that goal and quickly went off the rails. Honestly, his dynamic with L is so toxic that it’s super easy to write absolute filth about them. And, I mean, they were handcuffed together 24/7 for months. The smut practically writes itself!
> 
> Title is from ["The Killing Type"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyE2MLq24OE) by Amanda Palmer, a song that always reminds me of Yotsuba-era Lawlight:
> 
> _I'm really not the killing type,  
>  But I would kill to make you feel.  
> I'd kill to move your face an inch.  
> I see you staring into space.  
> I'd like to stick my fist into your mouth  
> And twist your arctic heart._

At first, Light wasn’t sure what had woken him. The hotel room he shared with L was still dark; the clock by the bed said it was just past three in the morning. For once, the detective had gone to sleep at the same time as him, rather than staying up all night hunched over his laptop.

As he lay there, a bit disoriented, still half-asleep, Light felt a small shaking motion in the mattress beneath him, heard the rustling of fabric. In a haze, he thought he understood: he must have been in a light enough sleep to be roused by the sounds and motions of L shifting around on the other side of the bed, trying to get comfortable in his sleep. Just like with sitting, L seemed to sleep in some of the weirdest positions Light had ever seen another human being in.

A little annoyed at having been woken up, Light shifted a little himself, trying to find a comfortable position to hopefully fall back asleep quickly. Just then, another noise came from the other side of the bed: a low, breathy moan. Light immediately froze in place, feeling a shock move through his body and his pulse accelerate as he tried to make sense of the sound. He might have thought L was having a nightmare, but the sound was unmistakable. And now that he was looking for it, he realized that the tremors moving through the mattress were almost rhythmic.

Was L touching himself? It was a possibility that had never really occurred to Light before. Even when he had realized they would be sharing a bed, he didn’t have the same worries that he would have about sharing with any other man. The thought of L having sexual feelings at all, never mind _doing_ something about them, seemed somehow ludicrous. Even when he made comments about Misa’s attractiveness, Light got the feeling that it was all for show, a way to seem more ordinary and throw people off guard. Light had a lot of experience with that.

As the noises got louder, Light reconsidered. Even if L was so bold as to masturbate in bed next to him, wouldn’t he make an effort to stay quiet? Very slowly and carefully, Light turned his head so that he could see L’s side of the bed. His eyes were adjusted enough to the darkness, and enough moonlight came in through the curtains, that he could make out the detective. L’s eyes were closed, face screwed up, and his whole body was wrapped around what seemed to be a pillow, the covers falling off to reveal his body. His hips were slowly rolling against the pillow as he let out small pants and whimpers.

Taking in the white shirt L wore, even to bed, his dark hair and dark-ringed eyes, and his grasping limbs, Light was struck with the mental image of a panda wrapped around a tree-trunk. The comparison was so apt and the sight so ridiculous that he wanted to laugh, but he covered his mouth to prevent himself from making any noise. _Looks like someone is having a good dream._

Wait. Why was Light being so careful not to wake L up? This was a weird situation. The normal thing to do would be to wake him up so that he would stop making noise and let Light go back to sleep. Plus, it was gross. He was straight, so he didn’t want to lay in bed while his male… friend? captor? rival? got his rocks off right next to him.

Despite telling himself this, Light didn’t feel exactly grossed out. What he felt, if he had to put a finger on it, was amusement and potential. L was so detached and calculated all the time, but right now, he had no choice but to show such a ridiculous, thoroughly human side of himself. He didn’t even know that he was revealing this to Light. It was so rare in their interactions for Light to feel so completely that he had the upper hand. He didn’t want to spoil it by waking L up. He wanted to figure out how to use it to his advantage. Who knew when he would ever get a chance like this again?

Silently, Light watched L hump the pillow, wondering what his move should be. Like everything else between them, this was a game, even if L didn’t realize he was playing. And just then, the final piece fell into place: among the sounds spilling from L’s lips came, in a desperate whimper, the last name he expected to hear. “Light.”

Rather than being shocked or disgusted, Light felt a jolt of pleasure, more mental than physical. It felt like he had just been handed yet another tool to use to his advantage. An idea came to him. It was completely ludicrous, but the whole situation felt so unreal, almost like a dream, that Light felt bold. Something about the darkness, about being awake in the middle of the night, made him feel like there would be no consequences. Plus, L slept quite deeply when he actually gave in and fell asleep. So, incredibly slowly, Light grasped the edge of the pillow and slid it from between L’s limbs.

Finding his arms suddenly empty, L’s forehead crinkled, and he whined, actually _whined_ , arms reaching out as if to find where the pillow had gone. Light waited with bated breath to see if this would be enough to wake him, but L’s eyes stayed closed. So, moving as slowly as he could manage, Light turned his back to L and slid his body back until the tips of L’s searching fingers brushed the bare skin of his back.

This manuveur worked better than Light had even dared to hope. As soon as L’s fingertips brushed something solid, they latched on, tugging Light backwards and L forwards until their bodies were locked together. Just like he had done with the pillow, L’s arms and legs wrapped around Light’s body, gripping him suffocatingly tight. Only the thin fabric of L’s boxers and Light’s shorts separated them, and he could feel L’s erection grinding against his ass.

 _What a ridiculous situation._ Maybe it should bother him more, Light thought. After all, as far as these things went, this seemed pretty gay. But Light had always been willing to go the extra mile to get the upper hand. Sure, L wasn’t exactly his enemy. They were working together to catch Kira. But at the same time, L had been driving him crazy, controlling his life for months, keeping him chained up, speaking to him so dismissively.

He needed some leverage of his own, just to get a little control back. And with an opportunity like this falling into his lap, he couldn’t help but take it, even if he had to endure a pretty awkward situation. If he could pretend to love Misa for the sake of the case, he could do this, too.

Hopefully L would finish quickly, and then Light could “wake up” and tell him off, pretend to be shocked and horrified. L would feel guilty and ashamed and Light could hold it over his head for as long as he wanted. After all, L spent so much time insisting that Light was Kira, treating him like a terrible person, accusing him of lying to everyone. He wasn’t going to turn down a chance to puncture L’s moral superiority, to prove that he was just as weak as every other human on this planet.

L’s movements were growing frantic now, his breath coming ragged from just behind Light’s ear. He was so vocal. Light never would have imagined L could make sounds like these. It was like he was seeing a completely different man than the detective he interacted with during the day. When he was watching L with the pillow, it was easy to feel amused and detached. Experiencing it up close was another matter. Light wasn’t the blushing type, but he could feel himself turning red at L’s shamelessness. He’d been with girls before, but they had all been so reserved and shy. This sort of aggression, even if unconscious, was something else entirely.

 _Fuck_ , Light swore internally as he realized that he was hard now, too. It wasn’t like he found L attactive, though. This was a natural physical reaction to someone being all over him, especially in the dark, where it could be anyone. That was how he explained it to himself, anyway, trying to ignore the fact that the images forcing their way into his mind as he got aroused, rather than being faceless and vague as normal, were suddenly very specific. And they all seemed to feature the same dark eyes and messy hair.

As Light tried to think of the least arousing things he could imagine, he felt L’s grip on him tighten and his body shudder against him, letting out one last choked cry as a sudden warmth seeped through the fabric of Light’s shorts. _Finally._

Mustering his strength, Light burst free from L’s grasp, pushing away and turning to face him. “What the _fuck_ , Ryuuzaki?” he shouted. He tried not to smile as L was jolted from sleep in an absolute panic, scrambling into a seated position on the bed, eyes completely wild as he tried to process what was happening.

“Light?” L asked. “What’s wrong? What’s happening?” He looked completely lost, thumbing at his own lip with more force than usual, still half-asleep and barely mentally coherent.

“I was _asleep_ ,” Light said. “I was sleeping and just woke up to you _coming on my ass_.”

L was gaping at him like a fish in the dim light of the hotel room, and it was all that Light could do to keep a straight face. “I’m sorry,” he said, finally. “I can’t exactly control what my body does when I’m asleep. It’s not like I knew it was you.”

“You said my _name_ ,” Light snapped. “You shouldn’t have made me share a bed with you if you couldn’t control yourself. Misa was right when she said you were a pervert. I can’t believe the task force, my _father_ , trusted you to keep me chained to you like this. What do you think they’d think about you doing something like this to me?”

Light almost felt bad for L, seeing how completely lost he looked. Almost. But L really was a pervert, even if Light wasn’t as innocent as he pretended to be. He really _had_ woken up to L humping a pillow next to him, moaning his name. If Light had to see something like that, he could at least make L feel as uncomfortable as he felt.

Finally, L sighed, resting his forehead against his hands. “What do you want, Light?” he asked. “If you’re going to blackmail me with this, just come out with it.”

At that, for the first time, Light didn’t need to pretend to be angry anymore. He really was. Sure, he knew L was smart enough to pick up on the meaning of his comment about his father and the rest of the task force. But he didn’t have to spoil the game by calling Light out like that. Couldn’t he play along? Light was beginning to feel like the moments that L was asleep were the only time he would ever have the advantage against him.

 _Well, I’m still playing, even if L isn’t._ “I’m hurt, Ryuuzaki. Aren’t we friends? I’m just telling you how I feel, after you basically violated me, and your first reaction is to accuse me of blackmailing you? Can’t you act like a human being for once?” And despite the whole situation being orchestrated by him in the first place, Light really did feel a surge of righteous indignation as he spoke, especially when L just stared at him rather than responding. This was why Light was such a good actor: he could believe things with absolute conviction, even things that weren’t quite true.

Still, even if L wasn’t playing along like he should be, Light knew he could get the advantage here. The question was how to use it. When the idea first came to his mind, watching L as he slept, he had some vague idea of holding it over his head, making him feel like a creep. Maybe hinting about it in front of others, just to see him sweat. He wouldn’t actually tell anyone, of course; L was his friend. It was just a game.

But that was before. All of those ideas suddenly seemed so childish to him. He was still hard, could still feel the impressions of L’s grasping hands, of his breath on the back of his neck. L had gotten what he wanted. Was Light going to just go back to sleep like this, in the hopes that he would gain some nebulous amount of control in their relationship? That L wouldn’t eventually find a way to turn this around on him?

So, instead, Light met L’s eyes. “I just… I thought you really liked me, when you said my name like that. And you used my body to get yourself off. You didn’t give me anything in return, Ryuuzaki.” He wanted to call him L, now that they were alone, but he knew that the detective would complain and spoil the mood. “Don’t you want to do something for me?”

Look. Light wasn’t gay or anything. He had never thought about men sexually; that wasn’t the kind of thing he did. It wouldn’t fit the image of the perfect honors student, the dutiful son. Plus, he had a girlfriend. (Never mind the fact that he didn’t think about women much, either, or that his girlfriend could probably be replaced by a sexy lamp and the only difference he would notice would be the peace and quiet.) It was just, all of that stuff seemed to matter so much less now that he was alone with L in the dark hotel room, achingly hard, knowing that L had been satisfied and he had not.

It was like Oscar Wilde said: “Everything in the world is about sex—except sex. Sex is about power.” Light wanted to fuck L for the same reason he had wanted to hit L the day before: to break his composure. To finally see a real expression on L’s face, instead of the mask he wore. Light had always kept his cool in the past, but something about L had made him snap, made him lash out. Yesterday was the first time since childhood that he had actually gotten into a physical fight. And if L could push Light’s buttons so easily, he needed to know that their influence on each other was mutual. If Light was sinking so low, he would drag L down with him.

Yes, that was why he was hard. It wasn’t about sex, or about gender, either. It was the fact that he could finally get one up on the detective. Light had the advantage here: L might be his equal in terms of intellect, but he didn’t seem to have much clue when it came to relationships.

And there was more to it.

Back when Kira first started killing, Light remembered secretly agreeing with the killer, even though he hid it from his family. Yes, now he was working on the team to catch Kira, but that was about clearing his own name, about proving that he was L’s intellectual equal and could solve such a complicated case, and about protecting his father from someone who had been killing innocent law enforcement officers as well as criminals. But that didn’t mean that he disagreed with Kira’s execution of criminals.

Light felt that he could understand Kira’s motives. When someone did something bad enough, then they forfeited their rights to be considered as a human. Criminals were subhuman, so killing them was fine. It was nothing more than cleaning trash from the world.

This feeling of Light’s influenced his feelings about L. Not that he thought L was a murderer or deserved to die, obviously. Just because he really pissed him off sometimes didn’t mean that he was a monster. But rather, he felt the same sense of righteousness now, the same feeling that could be best described as: _hurting people is wrong, but hurting him doesn’t really count_. L wasn’t playing by the rules. He was keeping his suspect, a younger man barely out of high school, chained to him and sleeping in his bed. He had locked Light and Misa up in inhumane conditions, even forced Light’s father to fake an execution. Real police didn’t do things like that, because they knew that confessions made under torture wouldn’t hold up in court.

L saw himself as above the law, just like Kira did. People saw him as a genius, someone whose unconventional methods let him solve cases the police couldn’t. And maybe everything he did would be forgiveable if he really was on the right track, if Light was Kira. But Light knew better. He knew he was innocent, that he had never killed anyone. If he had, he would have remembered it. He remembered agreeing with Kira, but that didn’t make him guilty. So all L was doing was keeping an innocent teenager chained up in his room, subjecting him to cruel and illegal investigative methods.

Not that Light felt victimized or anything. He had agreed to be chained to L to prove his own innocence (even though, admittedly, he had agreed under duress). But the point was that L didn’t deserve consideration. Light had dated other girls before Misa, though no one serious. With them, he always had to play a role. A dutiful student like him would be gentlemanly and considerate with his girlfriends. He would be patient, never pressure them into anything. And if they did fool around? Well, of course, Light would be gentle, caring, and romantic. A boy like him would be the very definition of vanilla.

But L wasn’t his girlfriend. After everything that L had subjected Light to over the past few months, hadn’t he forfeited his right to be treated with consideration? He had manipulated Light, coerced him, held him prisoner. Anything that Light did to him would be a drop in the bucket compared to L’s treatment of him. It wasn’t even Light’s fault that he wanted to do such nasty things to L. He was the younger one, the impressionable one, chained up in this guy’s bed. Any feelings Light had towards L, any desires, had probably been put in his mind by L’s perverted behavior in the first place. He had never thought about stuff like this before, especially not towards a guy. What had changed? L had entered his life. So it could be logically concluded that L himself had put these thoughts in his head.

And, unlike with his girlfriends, L could never tell anyone if Light didn’t live up to his gentlemanly reputation. The investigative team was already doubtful that Light could be Kira, not to mention a little skeeved out by the whole “chained together 24/7” situation. If they found out that something inappropriate happened between the two men, who would take the blame? L would. Light’s father in particular would probably be so angry that he would force L to release Light, taking away his prime suspect. L was smart enough to know that, just like Light did, and so he was smart enough to keep this to himself.

In any case, L at least looked surprised for once, which was gratifying. “I didn’t think you were interested in me in that way, Light,” he said, carefully.

“I didn’t either,” Light said, smiling at him. It wasn’t exactly a lie.

L looked wary, and Light held his breath. Finally, he said, “What do you want me to do? I’m not exactly practiced in this sort of thing, so I may not be very good at it.”

Light’s head almost swum with the possibilities. He hadn’t really believed that L would agree, honestly, and now he didn’t know what to do with himself. There were only two things he was that interested in, and since he didn’t expect L kept the hotel room stocked with lubricant, one of the two was off the table. But the other… After all the time he had watched L sucking on lollipops in the middle of their investigation, touching his mouth constantly, like he had some sort of weird oral fixation… It was like, Light’s somewhat lust-addled brain told him, L was begging for someone to put something else there. “Your mouth,” he said, suddenly feeling the need to rush ahead before L changed his mind.

L was pretty awkward and mechanical about the whole thing. It was impossible to tell if he was turned on or was just viewing the whole thing as a chore. Only the darkness of the room, the surreal and dreamlike quality of the night, and the strength of his need kept Light from feeling paralyzed by self-consciousness as he quickly yanked his shorts down and lay on his back. It was hard to believe that something like this was happening. But at the same time, he resented L’s lack of passion. He wanted to wipe that bland look off his face.

Light didn’t like just laying back, waiting for L to do something. For someone in control, he felt more vulnerable than he was comfortable with. So he propped himself up against the headboard a little, allowing himself to watch. He was already so hard that it hurt and L hadn’t even touched him yet. Impatient, he gripped the base of his cock with one hand, running the fingers of the other through L’s hair as he fed his aching cock through the other man’s open lips. L met his eyes, just briefly, expression still frustratingly unreadable, but at least he didn’t hesitate, closing his lips around the head and hollowing his cheeks. Light let his head fall back against the headboard, chest arching up, and let out a low groan.

He reminded himself that this wasn’t about sex, it was about power, but one was starting to feel like the other. Yet at the same time, he felt strangely powerless, with all of his focus narrowed to that one length of his body, throbbing in L’s mouth, almost at his mercy. The feeling was amazing: L’s mouth was so hot around him, his tongue so soft as it pressed against the head of his cock. But he couldn’t just give over to the sensation; he needed to remind L who was in control of the situation. Some of the heady lust, the feeling of power in his limbs, was melting away, being replaced by uncertainty, and that wouldn’t do at all. He needed something more.

Light gave an experimental thrust upwards, fast enough to catch L off guard. He sank deep into his throat, and the feeling of being engulfed on all sides was so amazing that he cried out. More than that, though, was the feeling of L’s throat convulsing around him, the way his eyes widened, and the thin wet sound he made as he choked. Just from that, Light’s cock was suddenly rock hard, harder than he’d ever been in his life. And if he were thinking more clearly, he might have wondered what it said about him, that it was L’s discomfort that got him so hard. But on the other hand, all he had wanted was to break L’s composure, and he had done it. He couldn’t ignore him now, couldn’t make him feel small when he could make his presence felt so viscerally.

L pulled back a little, looking up to meet Light’s eyes in reproach, and he felt terrified for a moment that he’d gone too far. What scared him, though, was less the thought that L was hurt than that he might stop. He stroked his black hair with a shaking hand, trying to be reassuring, to find the words to keep that warm mouth and soft tongue on him. “You’re doing so good for me, L,” he murmured. “You feel so good, I just get carried away. Please don’t stop. I know you can take it.”

When L closed his eyes in acquiescence, the relief Light felt was matched by a dizzying wave of need. He knew he wouldn’t hold out much longer like this, but he would try to draw it out as long as he could, not knowing whether he would ever be allowed this again. None of the night felt real, and he had the feeling it could all disappear in an instant, so he had to take advantage while he could.

Light felt so emboldened by L’s acceptance, by the darkness of the room, by his own desire, that he let go of all semblance of self-control, thrusting up into the warmth of L’s mouth as he held his head in place with both hands, the wet sounds that occurred as he fucked L’s face just spurring him on. “Christ, yeah, like that, you’re doing so good, taking my cock like that,” he muttered.

He was totally lost in the sensation at this point, both the physical sensation of L sucking him and the intoxicating power at being able to use him like this. He pressed his heels against the bed to get more leverage as he thrust upwards. He was almost writhing underneath him, rolling his hips upward as he pulled him down mercilessly. Light’s heart hammered in his ears as he forced his cock up, apparently a little too roughly this time, because L, who had been pliant, pushed a little at his hips and struggled.

Light moaned, so loudly that he shocked himself, at the feeling of L trying to free himself, and hooked one leg over L’s shoulder, pulling him down further until he could feel his nose press against his skin. The Light that his friends and family knew, the Light who existed in the daytime, would never get off on something like this, would never even let himself think it. But this Light, the person he was in the dark, when there were no consequences, no masks, grasped L’s hair and ground him down against his crotch.

Too far gone to think his actions through, Light gasped out, “Oh god, oh god, fucking choke on it, whore. If you want this to end, suck harder. I’ll let you breathe when you make me cum.”

Just the sound of those awful words leaving his mouth, and the noise L made around his cock in response, a noise that could have been either pleasure or pain, made Light’s head swim. Whichever it was, L did suck harder, hollowing his cheeks, though he also dug his fingernails into Light’s hips hard enough to bruise as if in retaliation. Light hissed in pain, but it somehow just made it better. What pushed him over the edge was the mental image of what would happen if he didn’t let L go, the image of him passing out and going limp as Light painted the inside of his throat with cum.

As he felt his balls draw up tight against his body, Light knew that it would feel best to finish in L’s throat, but he didn’t expect L would ever let him do this again, and there was something else he needed. Gripping L harshly by the hair, he yanked him free with an obscene sound. With one hand, he jerked himself roughly, while with the other, he gripped L around the chin and throat, not squeezing but simply holding him in place.

He wanted to close his eyes, but forced himself to watch as L gasped and sputtered for air. With his free hand, Light slapped his throbbing cock against L’s face _hard_ a few times as he hovered on the edge. The feeling was mediocre, but the sight of his hard cock slapping against L’s ruined, drool-covered face made him nearly white out from pleasure.

Light’s whole body tensed up and he cried out, “Oh, fuck, _fuck fuck fuck_ ” and held himself in place, pushing upwards to grind his cock harshly against L’s cheek as he shot thick ropes of cum, enough to coat his whole face. He wasn’t sure if he had ever cum that much in his life. Even as he came down from the high, the tension seeping out of his body to leave him gasping and sweating and exhausted, he held L in place and rubbed himself on him, smearing cum over his cheeks, his hair, his eyelids, getting the unflappable and cold detective as filthy as he felt himself in that moment. He needed, more than anything, to see the evidence: _I did that to him. He can’t pretend it was nothing._

Light lay there with his eyes closed for what felt like eternity, waiting for his heart to stop pounding in his chest, listening to L as he sucked in air. As the haze of lust left his body, he felt cold, almost disgusted. Disgusted with L, disgusted with himself, disgusted with the world as a whole. He kept his eyes shut long after he caught his breath, laid there in silence as if the whole thing could be a dream after all, as long as he didn’t open his eyes. Then L mumbled something.

Light forced himself to open his eyes and look at L, who was now sitting right next to him. He still looked utterly wrecked, filthy, but the blank look was back and Light felt himself shrink under the weight of those dark, solemn eyes. “What did you say?” Light asked, more as an automatic reflex than because he wanted to know the answer.

L’s voice was raspy, harsh, and broken, but he repeated himself a little louder: “Twenty percent.” The highest his Kira percentage had ever been.

Light huffed. “Fuck off, Ryuuzaki,” he said, though without any real venom in his voice. All of the hostility he had felt towards L in the past few days was gone, just like it had been after their fight. He felt like he had somehow poured his rage out into L’s body. He didn’t feel satisfied, exactly, but he did feel emptied out. Or maybe just empty.

Still, those eyes unsettled him, so he rolled onto his side, turning his back to L. He stared at the wall for a long time, not moving even as he heard L start to touch himself, jerking himself hard and fast and spilling in seconds with a harsh, sobbing cry. He didn’t move when L unlocked his own handcuff, attached it to the bedframe, walked into the bathroom, and started the shower. He was in there for a long time. By the time the water finally turned off, Light had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love L and I'm normally not this mean to him, but... here we are. This story is trash and I am trash for writing it. That's all. Leave me to my shame.


End file.
